Voldemort's Nightmare: What Have I Wrought?
by SpazzyJuice
Summary: The spawn of Lord Voldemort is best friends with The Boy Who Lived's unwanted sister. The two cause havoc everywhere they are making life difficult for anyone who gets in their way. IT IS NOT A DRACO/VOLDEMORT STORY. That's gross.


"Dude this is not a good idea..." Raven muttered folding her arms. Her best friend Bella had dragged her to her aunts house.

"What makes you say that?" Bella asked with a high pitch to her voice. Raven glared at the curly black haired child. "Oh right..."

"Yeah..." Raven said nodding her head. Even though Bella knew Raven was hated in this type of atmosphere she rang the door bell. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Oh please they don't even know you're a Pot-" the door opened, "Helllooo Uncle Lucius!" The tall long haired blond glared at the two children.

"Why do more of you insist on coming over my house?" Lucius whispered to himself.

"Well mommy say that I can come over here anytime while she's away..." Bella said rocking back and forth on her heels. Lucius groaned at the mention of his sister-in-law. Bella's emotions went from shy to terrifying. "I don't think she'd be very happy if you didn't please me..." Bella gritted her teeth. Lucius rolled his eyes and let Bella in. Raven began to follow Bella when Lucius grabbed Raven by the shirt.

"I don't recall saying that I could let you in..." Raven coughed trying to get Bella's attention. Bella ran back to the door.

"Yeah she's with me," Bella said smiling. Lucius put the red head down and let the girls into his home. Bella had led her friend to the guest room where they would be staying.

"Why are we even here?" Raven asked and she plopped on the bed. Bella put her hands on her hips.

"I told you this morning, my cousin is having a pool party. DUH!" Bella said blowing a piece of hair away from her eyes.

"Well I was half asleep at the time..." Raven said laying down on the bed. Bella growled.

"YOU'RE HALF ASLEEP NOW!" Without waiting for a response Bella tore Raven from the bed and over to the dresser. "Now let's pick out some bathing suits..." Bella opened the drawer. The two girls eyed the same bathing suit. The only one piece out of 10 pairs. They both reached for it at the same time. "Um...excuse me...unhand that bathing suit."

Raven pulled at the bathing suit. "Never..." Bella's eye twitched.

"TIS WAR THEN!" The two girls began to battle each other. The force that the two brought upon the piece of clothing was unbearable. The fabric started to rip ever so slightly. "This is my uncle's house so it's mine!"

"I'm the guest!" Raven yelled bringing the two outside into the hallway. Bella grunted at the two began to go down the stairs.

"So am...I!" They began to go into the kitchen where Lucius and Narcissa were sitting at the kitchen table. The two began to kick at each other and pull at their hair. Eventually the wounded up outside to where the pool was. Narcissa looked at Lucius.

"What?" Lucius asked holding a cup of coffee. Narcissa glared at him. "She's your niece..."

"Just give me the damn thing!" Raven shouted knocking over a girl into the pool.

"Over my dead body!" Bella knocked over some lounge chairs.

"That can be arranged!"

"Do you know who I am!" Bella's backside was towards the pool. Finally the bathing suit gave in and tore apart. Bella went crashing in the pool. Raven looked at the top piece of the bathing suit and threw it over her shoulders. Bella came up for air and tugged at her now wet shirt. She shrugged her shoulders and began to swim laps around the pool. Raven folded her arms and watched her friend swim in her clothes. Someone tapped Raven on the shoulder, so she turned around to see the boy that all the girls go for.

"Oh god. What do _you _want?" Raven asked unfolding her arms. Draco glared at girl with hate.

"Are you insulting me?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anytime I'm talking to you I always want to insult you."

"Dude!" Bella called from the pool. Raven and Draco turned their attention to the floating girl in the pool. "No respect..." Draco smirked.

"Oh please why should I give any respect to this..." Raven couldn't come up with any good word to insult the blond. "monstrosity!"

"MONSTROSITY!" Draco yelled shocked. Raven and Draco began to go into a verbal fight that seemed to last hours, but it was only 30 seconds til Lucius decided to break up the argument.

"Now, now Draco show some respect to this," Lucius looked at Raven. "Young lady." Draco mouth dropped.

"What changed your attitude all of a sudden?" Raven asked standing back a little. Lucius smirked.

"Oh nothing..." He strutted away back into the manor.

"He's totally up to something..." Raven said sitting on one of the chairs that Bella knocked over. Draco still stood there in shock as Bella stood next to Raven. "Dude. Back off your all wet." Bella's eyes began to water and started to cry. Raven slapped her forehead and sighed. "Fine..." Bella smiled again. "What is it?"

"Come in the water with me!"

"I'm not going in with my clothes on!"

"Oh please do. No one wants to see you in a bathing suit I assure you." Draco said. Raven gritted her teeth.

"Bella!" Lucius called from inside the house. Bella went skipping into the kitchen moments later she came out with one of the two pieces from the dresser.

"Well apparently Uncle Lucius wants to see Raven in a bathing suit..." Bella said grinning. Raven and Draco stared wide eyed at Bella. It took a while for what she had said to sink in. "Oh my god! Ew."

"Don't you dare put that on!" Draco demanded. Raven took the suit from Bella.

"Please Raven! I'll burn it for you if you want!" Bella said pulling out a lighter.

"Bella..." Raven said closing her eyes.

"Yup!"

"The lighter is wet..." Raven shot up. "IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Draco snatched the bathing suit away.

"I'll have mother dispose of it!" Draco started for the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Raven chased after the small blond.

"Don't hurt him!" Bella cried from a distance.

"Mom!" Draco called out.

"Calling for mommy?" Raven taunted still chasing him to where ever Narcissa was. Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"I am NOT calling for-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven tackled him to the floor. "Okay. Take it. Just GET OFF ME!"

"Maybe. I wont..."

**Will Bella crack when she's been left alone for so long? Will Raven put on the bathing suit to please Lucius? Will Draco's ribs snap? Will Raven ever wake up? Find out next week...or when we ever we post again. =D**


End file.
